Finally
by strawberry.sparkle
Summary: Goldsky and Jackalfang finally admit something they should have a while ago. Oneshot.


**Hi! It's strawberry.sparkle again, with my very first Warriors story! Just so you know, this is for a contest, so if you start to read and you have no idea what I'm talking about, go read ****The Shadow on the Sun**** by ****Goldfrost-Tangleshadow's Love****. Then, this might make sense. Lol, have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series.**

* * *

Goldsky woke up, and stretched her paws out. It wasn't yet sunrise, but it would be soon. Looking over, she saw the regular warriors still sleeping, including Lionflight, Tricklefur, Mossfire. However, there were two cats missing today.

One was Poppysong. She had moved into the nursery the day before, so Goldsky didn't worry about her.

The other cat that was missing was Jackalfang, and this did worry Goldsky. _Calm down, Goldsky. He's probably just outside_, she told herself. Wanting to make sure, she padded out of the den quietly, so that she wouldn't wake anyone else up.

She didn't see him near the freshkill pile, but noticed that it was running low. _I should go and hunt some_, she mused. _And maybe I'll find Jackalfang_, she thought wishfully. 

She didn't have an appetite, since she didn't know where Jackalfang was, so she went to roam around the forest. 

She stepped out of the tunnel that led the way out of MeadowClan's camp, and sniffed the air. She smelled only faint traces of mouse. The sun was just starting to peek out, and Goldsky supposed that all sensible prey would be asleep. She walked on for a little longer, and eventually scented some fresh mouse.

Then she saw it, and crouched down. Flattening her ears, she padded silently to the unsuspecting prey, and pounced on it. She had it in two seconds, and quickly killed and buried it. She eventually found lots more prey by the time the sun was completely out, and she returned with it to the camp. She saw Lionflight walking toward the fresh-kill pile. It had gotten much bigger. Someone else must have gone hunting, too. He looked up as she came near.

"Goldsky! Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, Lionflight. I went hunting. I brought back some freshkill," Goldsky replied.

_Actually, I was looking for Jackalfang, _she thought to herself.

"Very good, Goldsky. Take a piece for yourself, and go hunting some more, if you like."

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry. I will go and hunt, though." It would give her another chance to look for Jackalfang.

Lionflight nodded in approval, and went to wake up the other warriors.

Goldsky walked briskly out of the tunnel, and sniffed the air for any signs of prey.

She scented blackbird. Seeing it pecking at some seeds on the ground, Goldsky lowered her body down, and silently starting crawling to the bird. When she was only a couple tail-lengths away, she pounced.

However, as she pounced, another cat jumped out from the other side, and bumped into Goldsky. The blackbird heard the crash, and flew away. 

Goldsky pulled herself away, and looked at who had let the prey fly off. She unsheathed her claws, and to her amazement, saw Jackalfang looking back at her, his claws also ready for a fight.

"Goldsky?"

"What are you doing here, you mouse-brain! I've been looking for you all morning!"

"You have?"

Goldsky was embarrassed. "Yes. I was bored."

Jackalfang was somewhat disappointed, but he didn't show it. "I was hunting. You know, there is a lot of prey out before the sun comes up."

"I know. I was hunting, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The two cats were silent for a bit.

"Well, do you want to come hunt with me?" Jackalpaw asked.

Goldsky's heart leaped, but she remained still. "Sure. Lionflight told me too hunt some anyways, I don't think he'll mind if we do it together."

"All right, then, let's go!"

Together, the two cats caught several pieces of fresh-kill. 

"You know, we should probably start taking this back to camp," Jackalfang said. 

"You're right, its almost sunhigh."

The pair started going back to where they had buried the fresh-kill, Goldsky and Jackalfang close together.

They gathered all of the fresh-kill, and padded back toward the camp.

Lionflight looked approvingly at the amount of food they had captured. "Good work, you two. Eat as much as you like. You deserve it!"

Goldsky purred, and Jackalfang nodded, smiling. They each bent down to take a piece of fresh-kill from the pile, and as they did, their pelts brushed against each other. A jolt of electricity went through their bodies. 

The two cats didn't look at each other, but silently ate the rest of their meal.

**&**

The next day, Goldsky woke up after the sun had risen. She padded outside, and was surprised to see a layer of snow on the ground.

She then noticed Jackalfang near the fresh-kill pile trying to dig out a piece underneath the cold white stuff. As she walked closer, she saw that he was shivering.

"Jackalfang, are you okay? You're shivering!"

The tom looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a shock. It's been warm for a little while now."

Goldsky purred in agreement.

"Here, let me help you find some fresh-kill."

The young tabby helped the other cat dig through the snow to find a magpie.

"Here, Jackalfang."

"Thanks Goldsky. Here, share it with me. We hunted a lot yesterday, we can rest before we go again."

Goldsky hesitated, then bent down to take a bite. "Thanks, Jackalfang."

Jackalfang leaned down, and took a bite at the same time Goldsky did. Their heads gently bumped together.

They both backed off, then started laughing. 

"Are you okay?" Jackalfang asked after a while.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Come on, let's finish this magpie off, then ask Lionflight what we should do."

The two cats finished their meal, then padded off to find Lionflight. He looked up at the two cats, amused. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um…we were wondering what we should do today," Goldsky said sheepishly.

"You two relax until the sunset patrol. Take a couple more cats with you then."

Goldsky and Jackalfang nodded.

_Who shall we take?_ Goldsky thought.

"Let's take Faithstar and Yewpelt," Jackalfang mewed, as if he could read her mind.

"But do you think they'll come?"

"Maybe if we ask them. I'll go talk to Faithstar, you talk to Yewpelt." And with that, Jackalfang bounded off to their leader's den.

Goldsky blinked, then started padding to the medicine cat den. As she neared the entrance, Yewpelt came out. 

"Hey Yewpelt!" the she-cat meowed enthusiastically. "We're going on the sunset patrol. Do you want to come with us?"

Yewpelt replied, "But I'm a medicine cat."

"So? We can still take you."

Yewpelt smiled. "Who's we?"

Goldsky looked down at her paws, and smiled. "Me and Jackalfang."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Goldsky nodded, her head still bowed.

"Then you should tell him, you know."

Goldsky looked up at her brother, amazed. 

"It's the only way he'll ever find out, Goldsky," Yewpelt meowed. "Now go away, I need to go look for some herbs. I'll meet you by the fresh-kill pile just before sunset." And with that, the tom padded away.

Goldsky remained where she was, thinking.

**&**

Jackalfang bounded over to Faithstar's den, where he hoped their leader would be. He approached the entrance, not sure how to make his presence known. Fortunately for him, at that same exact moment, Faithstar chose to walk out. 

"Faithstar! I wanted to talk to you!" the cat meowed.

"Yes, what is it, Jackalfang," the leader purred.

"Um, well, we're going on the sunset patrol, Lionflight said to take a couple cats with us, we were wondering if you want to come," Jackalfang blurted out.

"I would be delighted to, Jackalfang. But I have a question, if I may. Who is this 'we?'"

Jackalfang began pawing at some dirt on the ground. "Me and Goldsky. Yewpelt, if he wants to come, and you."

Faithstar looked at the tom in front of her thoughtfully. "You must tell her that you love her soon, Jackalfang."

Jackalfang looked at his leader in amazement. "How did you - ?"

Faithstar looked amused. "It's my duty as a leader to know these things. I'll meet you at the fresh-kill pile before the patrol should leave." And with that, the she-cat padded off to where the clan deputy stood.

**&**

It was a while before the patrol was due to start, and both Jackalfang and Goldsky were at the fresh-kill pile. Both cats were silently eating a piece. Goldsky looked at her half-eaten squirrel, and sighed. She looked at Jackalfang, who stopped eating his mouse, and looked up.

"Jackalfang, I- "

Jackalfang looked directly into the she-cat's eyes, and said, without thinking about it, "I love you." 

Goldsky looked at the tom that she loved, and gave him a playful swipe.

"You mouse-brain, that's what I was going to say!"

Jackalfang grinned, and touched his nose to Goldsky's. "Mates?"

Goldsky licked his ear in agreement. "Of course," she purred.

**&**

A few fox-lengths off, Faithstar and Yewpelt looked at the two cats in love.

Yewpelt looked at his leader. "It's about time they got together!" he purred softly.

Faithstar glanced at the medicine cat. She let out a soft _mrow _of laughter, and meowed, "Yes, finally."

* * *

**So, how was it? Either way, please review! I thought the ending was kinda rushed, but whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**Susmita B-) =D**


End file.
